This invention relates to a device for trapping and retaining dust and other particulate matter generated by tools used to grind, sand, burnish, polish and otherwise clean or treat a surface by way of abrasion. More particularly, it relates to a dust retaining and filtering device which can be attached to a dust generating tool.
Floors and other surfaces are frequently cleaned, finished or treated by grinding, sanding, polishing or burnishing operations. Such operations generate fine particulate matter or dust, which tend to be driven upwards from the surface being cleaned or treated, due to the centrifugal forces which result from the interaction of the surface being treated with the apparatus used in such operations. This creates a generally unclean work environment and can pose a health hazard to the operator of the apparatus who is exposed to breathing dust and other particulate matter so generated.
Conventionally, dust or particulate matter has been removed or controlled during grinding, sanding or burnishing operations through the use of a vacuum system which is attached to the dust generating apparatus. However, vacuum systems have a number of disadvantages. The energy cost involved in operation can lead to significant expense. The size and shape of the vacuum unit can make it cumbersome and inconvenient to attach to the dust generating apparatus.
It can also be difficult to locate a vacuum system which is compatible with the shape, configuration and operation of a particular apparatus. Retrofitting of the apparatus or use of complicated fasteners may be necessary to securely attach the vacuum to the apparatus.
Moreover, vacuum systems require ongoing, periodic maintenance and replacement of parts. Leaks in the vacuum system, which are not uncommon, result in escape of dirt and dust, thereby reducing effectiveness. Failure to conduct regular servicing of the vacuum system will ultimately result in system malfunction. Repairs on vacuum systems are costly due to the cost of their component parts and the time required for repair.